The Supernatural Romance
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: After the Department of Magic changes their mind, Hermione is forced to go hunting with two men that believe her to be evil. How can she deal with that? They will soon come to realise that she is the weapon they need to rid the evil. One thing Hermione didn't expect on this hunting trip was to fell in love . Pairing: Demione Set: after S01EP02
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing I own**

* * *

Hermione was standing in the middle of the road waiting for a certain car. She was twenty seven years old and for the last three years she had been working for the U.S. Department of Magic. The president of Magic in the United States sent her to deal with two 'hunters' well that's what they called themselves. Hermione saw two lights come closer to her. Hermione picked up her briefcase watching the lights. The black car wasn't stopping even though the driver was trying to break in time. Hermione apparted away from the car. The car turned off the road and stopped two men got out and looked at Hermione.

"Are you nuts?!" The one Hermione believed to be 'Dean' asked loudly.

"No but you two are," Hermione said referring to their 'hunting'. Muggles shouldn't throw themselves into such dangerous situations. The supernatural world was beyond their knowledge and should be left to wizards and witches who studied seven years of their lifes about such creatures and activity.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned her.

"Hermione Granger. Department of Magic, leader of the paranormal studies," Hermione told him offering her hand.

"Magic?" Dean asked not believing her. "You don't look like you know witchcraft."

"Why don't I?" Hermione quizzed staring at Dean.

"You just don't," Dean answered unsure.

"You don't know much about witches, do you? It's good that you don't," Hermione pointed out.

She opened her briefcase and got out two files. One for both if the brothers. "The Department of Magic watches you two very closely. Dean Winchester, how you took down the Wendigo was very admirable for a muggle such as yourself," Hermione told him looking through his file.

"Muggle?" Sam didn't get the meaning of the term.

"Unmagical person," Hermione defined the word still looking at the file.

"Witches are evil. What do you want with us?" Sam obviously had the wrong impression of witches.

"I want your memories erased and changed. Supernaturalism is meant for wizards and witches to take control of. You two have put yourselves into too much danger. And not all magical people are evil; don't be so racist. We have special wizards to stop evil ones. We have prisons for people who use dark magic. Do you think wizards and witches get a choice on how they are born? Magic is part of our D.N.A. The ones your father have killed are nothing like us. Have you ever heard of Merlin?" Hermione defended her kind. How dear they judge them?

"Everyone knows the bloody Arthurian Legend," Dean answered making a nod that said,'duh'.

"He made a special order to protect muggles from evil. I'm part of it, first class actually," Hermione said with a short smug smile.

"How do we know you're for real? This could be a hoax," Dean examined Hermione who looked like she just came from a business conference. Hermione closed the files and put them back in her briefcase.

Hermione pulled out her wand,"I don't need to prove myself because in a few seconds you won't know anything about the supernatural world."

"Why did they send you?" Dean quizzed looking at her magic stick.

"Because I'm the best at memory charms," Hermione mutter frowning. She was so good her parents couldn't remember her for months and months. "And I'm the leader of the paranormal studies and supernatural activities. May I say America as the most paranormal activity of all time. No wonder Voldemort had such an interest in America," Hermione looked around the deserted forest.

Dean looked at the British woman more darkly,"Voldemort?"

"Leader of the Death Eaters, a pro-pureblood only group that did horrible things and started a war," Hermione's eyes were now glued on Dean. He was much better looking in person. He was quite handsome. Hermione pointed her wand at Sam,"obliv-"

"Stop! Please, we don't want trouble. We just want to help people, kill a bunch of evil bastards, and find our father. Please our dad had gone missing we can't find him and we need to know he is alright. He left a job for us. Do you know what it's like to have no parents?" Sam asked her making Hermione freeze. Hermione swallowed and nodded not trusting her words. "My girlfriend was murdered and I'm going to find the asshole who did it! Please!"

Hermione stood there for a second then spoke,"obliv.." She couldn't let these muggles die because of something her team should be doing.

Suddenly the President of Magic appeared in front of her,"Miss Granger."

"President Jason, Sir," Hermione mumbled surprised.

"So you found them?" The president asked. Hermione nodded.

"The department had a change of plans," the President told her.

"Wait...what?" Hermione was angry. They just couldn't change their minds.

"Maybe we should talk in private," the president suggested. They walked over to some trees.

Dean and San could hear them fighting. Hermione whispered loudly,"I will not let muggles harm themselves. They don't know what we know."

"Miss Granger..." was the last thing Dean and Sam heard then silence.

Suddenly Hermione showed herself to them wearing jeans, a black top and a dragon hide jacket. She had a big black bag instead of briefcase. Her hear wasn't in a bun like before but in a ponytail. A gun was strapped to her left leg.

"Okay boys... To guys will be examined and tested by me. Pass you get to stay as hunters and if you fail then we will oblivate you," Hermione told them.

Dean and Sam looked at each other ten back at her. Dean raised his eyebrow,"Sweetheart, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Firstly never call me Sweeheart secondly, I'm a Gryffindor. I can handle anything," Hermione stood proudly,"and with my past.. You won't believe what I can do."

Dean moved closer to her,"really?"

"Really, have you ever nearly died playing gigantic chess? Or nearly get killed by a tree? Or have you ever broken into Gringotts and steal a dragon that could kill you?" Hermione listed a few things she had done.

"No, but that sounds awfully fun," Dean told her, noting her words.

The president walked up to her,"it's midnight. Miss Grange, happy Wizardy Independence Day!"

"Mr President, Happy Wizardy Independence Day!" Hermione yelled make with a smile.

**I know it's not that good but please Review! It will get better I promise. Wizardry Independence Day will be explained more next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own the plot only**

* * *

Sam and Hermione walked up to Dean. A gorgeous waitress beat them and asked Dean,"Can I get you anything else?"

Dean looked up smiled while having a pen in his mouth. Sam sat down next to Dean.

"Just the check, please," Hermione said not wanting Dean to get distracted. Sam looked at her questioningly.

"Okay," Wendy said walking away. Dean dropped his head. Then turned to Hermione.

"You know, Hermione, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," Dean said. He pointed at Wendy," Thats fun to me."

Hermione gave Dean a dirty look,"you know I'm judging you."

"Shut up Witch," Dean answered back.

"I feel so sorry of you. Being raised up to hate people just because they are more powerful than you. Are you scared of the unknown? My parents are muggles, Dean. I'm not here to hurt you,"Hermione said trying to reassure him that she wasn't a threat.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago," Dean turned his head to Sam, ignoring Hermione's words.

"A funeral?" Sam asked hoping he misheard.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them," Sam stated truthfully.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked knowing what he was going to say.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day," Sam claimed.

Dean asked widening his eyes,"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

Dean cut him off,"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Wendy walked past distracting Dean.

Hermione hit Dean with the newspaper. Dean looked back at her,"Huh?"

Hermione stared at him coldly,"lets go."

* * *

Dean knocked on the door of the Carlton home. A young man who was probably Will answered.

"Will Carlton?" Hermione asked examining him.

"Yeah, that's right," Will nodded.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. And the wicked witch of the west is Agent Harper, We're with the US Wildlife Service," Dean told Will. Hermione chuckled at Dean's rudeness. Dean held up his fake ID card.

Will took them near the lake,"She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean questioned.

Will nodded,"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked. Hermione got out her notepad and peacock quill.

"No, that's what I'm telling you," Will replied. Hermione wrote this down.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam quizzed. Hermione raised her eyebrow. Did he not listen? She was hundred yards down.

Will had the same thought as Hermion,"No. Again, she was really far out there." Hermione scribbled this down.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Hermione asked wondering.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will was curious about whatever killed his sister and Hermione couldn't blame him.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean told him.

Dean head back to his car. Hermione watched Dean walk away.

"What about your father?" Sam asked Will. "Can we talk to him?"

WILL turned looking at his day, then moved his head back.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot," Will told Sam.

"We understand. I sort of went through the same thing," Hermione said looking down at the ground.

* * *

Hermione, Dean and Sam went to the Police Station and followed a cop. The cop asked them,"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," Sam stated.

"Like what?" The cop questioned taking them to his office. The cop gestured to two chairs at the front of his desk. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

Sam and Dean took a sit. Hermione remained standing. The cop raised his eyebrow,"shouldn't the woman be standing."

"It's fine really," Hermione said.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster," the cop continued to tell them.

"Yeah," Dean laughed,"Right. Both Sam and Hermione glanced at Dean.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still-" Jake sat down,"We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year," Dean claimed.

Jake nodded knowing this,"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know," Dean said.

"Anyway..." Jake tailed on. He sighed,"All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked widening her eyes.

"Well, the dam, of course," Jake answered.

Den nodded,"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that," Jake made a point. If they really worked in Federal Wildlife they would know that.

"Exactly," Hermione said eyeing Dean.

A young woman knocked on the open door and asked,"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Sam and Dean stood up quickly. "I can come back later," the woman told them.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter," Jake motioned to her.

Dean introduced himself,"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." They shook hands. Sam watched Hermione's reaction. She was just watching their hands.

"Andrea Barr. Hi," Jake's daughter responded.

"Hi," Dean said.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake," Jake told Andrea.

"Oh," Andrea replied. A boy walked around her.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Hermione smiled lowering herself. Lucas walked away without speaking. Andrea followed.

"Look the kid doesn't like the wicked witch," Dean said.

"His name is Lucas," Jake told Hermione.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked worried for the child.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have," Jake told her.

Hermione gave a sad smile,"yeah I had some issues three years ago. I didn't talk much."

Jake went to the door,"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

They all left the office. Dean smiled,"

Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

Andrea answered him,"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south."

"Two—would you mind showing us?" Dean told him.

Andrew laughed,"You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble," Dean told her.

Andrea still had a laughing smile on,"I'm headed that way anyway."

Andrea turned to her dad,"I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She turned to her son,"We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" Andrea kissed Lucas on the head.

Dean waved to Jake and Lucas as they leave. Jake nodded. Dean said ,"

Thanks again."

As Andrea led them through the street, Dean walked with her,"So, cute kid."

"Thanks," Andrea said as they crossed a street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean was trying to get a date and for some reason angered Hermione.

Andrea glanced at him and decided

to ignore him. She turned to Hermione and Sam,"are you two married?"

"No," Hermione answered,"what makes you think that?"

"Your engagement and wedding rings," Andrea pointed out. Hermione hid her hand. And looked down at the path. Dean looked at her, feeling a sort of guilt and compassion. They keep walking. They stopped in front of LAKEFRONT MOTEL.

Andrea smiled,"There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks," Hermione said looking at the building.

Andrea looked at Dean,"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Hermione cracked up laughing.

Andrea left them calling behind her back,"Enjoy your stay!"

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids," Sam claimed.

"I love kids," Dean announced , Hermione wasn't even a little bit convinced.

"Name three children that you even know," Sam ordered.

Dean started thinking but couldn't even make up a name. Sam went into the motel

"I'm thinking!" Dean yelled.

* * *

Someone Knocked on Hermione's motel room door. Hermione heard Dean's voice shout,"it's Dean!" Hermione answered .

"Yes?" She examined him.

"I came here to apologise for being an arse," Dean said hearing her wizard radio station.

"You are forgiven," Hermione told him.

"Thanks, what have you been doing?" Dean asked searching her room.

"Celebrating," Hermione told him.

"What are you celebrating?" Dean questioned noticing two bottles on a table.

"Wizardry Independence Day, you see thousands of years ago muggles and wizards lived together in harmony till muggle became frighten by the art of magic and killed my kind in harsh ways. They feared that they weren't the most dominant ones. They were scared of things beyond there power. They were scared of the supernatural world. So my kind left them and started their own communities. They began making schools for magic and sports. The Independence helped during the days of the witch trials. These reasons are part of why their are so many pureblood only families and death eaters. They still don't forgive what muggles did to their ancestors," Hermione explained,"I hope that there would be an age were we at peace again."

He smiled,"that would be good."

"Want a drink?" Hermione asked him.

He nodded,"yeah okay. Wicked Witch." He walked over to the table picking up the bottle labeled 'Butterbeer.' He looked over at her,"Butterbeer?"

"It's a wizard drink that mostly magical children drink. But what can I say I love the taste," Hermione told him.

He opened the bottle and took a sip,"this is pretty good." She smiled at his comment. He looked over to see a picture of her an some ginger embracing. "His he your husband?"

"Yes...no...yes," Hermione struggled answering.

"Which one is it?" Dean asked looking into her eyes. They began watering.

"I'm widowed," Hermione finally responded,"he died three years ago."

"Really? I am so sorry. Why did you come to America?" Dean was showing interest which surprised Hermione.

"Similar to why you are a hunter. My husband was murdered by something supernatural and I am determine to found out what. He was killed I. America when he was on a mission," Hermione told him. "My real name is Hermione Weasley but I kinda of changed names for reasons I don't want to explain."

"Understandable,"Dean told her taking another sip. "I am truly show about before. I shouldn't have been meant to such a beautiful creature."

Hermione rolled her eyes,"go after one widow at a time."

Dean chuckled looking at her jacket,"what animal is this from?"

"Dragon," she responded.

They heard a tap on the window Hermione walked over to see a owl waiting for her with two Daily Prophets one British the other American and five letters. Hermione opened the window taking her mail,"thanks Cristal."

Hermione look through her letters. She opened one from the Harry. She read it sinking in every word. Dean watched her read it,"got a good letter?"

"Yeah it's from my best friend. Well, he is kind of like a brother," Hermione told Dean.

Dean gave a curious look,"is he magical?"

"Yes, must people I know are," Hermione told him.

"Happy Wizardry Independence Day Hermione," Dean said taking another sip of he Butterbeer.

Hermione stared at him weirdly but grinned,"happy Wizardy Independence Day Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked as they approached Bill. Bill looked up. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean began to speak.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today," Bill told them. Hermione looked at him sadly knowing what it was like.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family," Sam told Bill.

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please," Bill pleaded.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Hermione apologised before leaving with the Winchester brothers.

* * *

They went to the house of Jake, Andrea and Lucas. They began talking to Andrea. She finally said,"

I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." They wanted to talk to Lucas. Hermione thought Dean was adorable before when he was drawing with Lucas at the park. Hermione remembered her godchildren and the Weasley children.

* * *

"I just need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes," Dean told her.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" Andrea asked wondering why they had such interest.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there," Hermione told Andrea

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all," Andrea claimed turning to her.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son," Dean begged.

Andrea took them to Lucas's room. He was colouring with toy soldiers around him. Dean entered crouching down by the boy,"Hey, Lucas. You remember me. You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

Dean opened the house drawing and puts it down in front of Lucas.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me," Dean suggested knowing Lucas wouldn't talk.

Lucas ignored him and continued drawing," You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mum—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Hermione watched Dean feeling warmth in her heart. Who knew he could be so deep. Lucas dropped his crayon and handed Lucas a picture.

"Thanks, Lucas," Hermione smiled at Lucas. He looked at her strangely. A grin on his face.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—

but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle," Dean questioned Mrs Sweeney at her house. The house that Lucas draw.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now," Sweeney told him. She sighed,"The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam pointed to Dean and Hermione a bunch of toy soldiers on a table. Sweeney continued,"Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying."

Dean glanced at Sam and asked Sweeney,"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up," the old woman told him.

Dean picked a picture off a mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one was Peter with a red bicycle. Dean read the back of the picture. He handed it to Hermione who was jotting down Sweeney's words.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy,"Hermione muttered reading the back. She wrote down a note.

* * *

The black Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton home. Hermione, Dean and Sam approached the house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked looking around. An engine roared loudly.

They went around the house to see Bill driving out on the lake by his boat.

"Hey, check it out," Dean said as they ran yelling out to Bill.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean shouted to Bill.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam and Dean both called.

Bill ignored them and kept going. The water rose up and flipped the boat over. It vanished. Hermione froze.

Luca was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. His mother sat next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Andrea asked her son.

Andrea looked over to see the hunting trio," Hermione, Sam, Dean."

Andrea stood up, placing the bag and container on her chair. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake asked Andrea.

"I brought you dinner," Andrea told her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time," Jake apologised.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" She asked showing fear for the situation.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home," Jake told the woman.

Lucas looked up and sobbed. He jumped up and grabs Dean and Hermione's arms.

"Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas," Dean asked looking at the boy. Hermione felt sorry for the boy.

"Lucas," Hermione muttered squeezing his hand.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay," Dean reassured Lucas.

Andrea pulled Lucas away from Hermione and Dean. She led him outside. Lucas didn't look away from them.

Jake threw down his jacket and went into his office. The trio followed.

After discussing what the trio saw Jake questioned them,"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean glanced at Hermione,"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake questioned the longer. The brothers looked surprised but Hermione saw it coming.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two," Jake told them.

"See, now, we can explain that," Hermione said leaning on the desk.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbours saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good," Sam said.

Jake nodded,"That's the one I'd pick."

"Pardon me, if there is some issue than call the president," Hermione told Jake. Jake widened his eyes,"that's right the president of the United States sent me with my team to investigate this lake. Yes I lied and we are sorry for that. Now let me do my job!" Hermione stormed out of the room.

* * *

Dean and Hermione both agreed to go to Luca's house. They sat in the car driving there. Sam opposed their decision," But Dean, this job, I think it's over."

"I'm not so sure," Dean told his brother.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest," Sam stated.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Hermione quizzed Sam.

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked the witch.

"Because Lucas was really scared," Hermione replied worried for Lucas.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay," Dean said supporting Hermione.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother? Since when have you agreed with a witch?" Sam couldn't believe this was the real Dean.

Dean glanced at Sam nearly blushing,"Shut up."

They arrived at the house and went to the door. Sam looked at the door,"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man."

Dean rang the doorbell. At that moment, Lucas answered the door. He was so scared.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean shouted. Lucas took of making the trio follow. When they got to the hallway they saw water pour from under the bathroom door. Lucas stared pounding the door. Hermione pushed him over to Sam and opened the door with her wand.

Lucas grabbed Dean. Sam ran into the bathroom and sticked his arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. She is pulled back under, but sam keeps pulling until Andrea was out of the tub. She started coughing up water. Hermione felt Lucas hug her in relief.

* * *

The next day Hermione, Sam and Andrea were sitting in the living room. Andrea was now dry and wearing clothes.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked.

Andrea shook her head,"No. It doesn't make any sense. I'm going crazy." She burst into tears hiding her face.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything," Sam gestured Hermione to get out her quill and notepad.

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice," Andrea told them.

"What did it say?" Hermione quizzed.

"It said...it said 'come play with me'," Andrea sobbed,"What's happening?"

Dean came up to them and put a book down in front of Andrea and opened it to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Do you recognise the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked her.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures," Andrea searched the picture.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff," Dean said looking over to Sam and Hermione.

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter," Hermione declared.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea was confused.

Dean looked sideways,"Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" Lucas was staring out at the window. He opened the door and walked outside. Everyone followed him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea didn't understand her son.

Luca stopped and looked at the soil, then at Dean and Hermione.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean ordered.

Andrea pulled Lucas back to the house. The trio fetched shovels from the Impala. Before they started digging, Sam's shovel clanked against something. They dug with their hands and pull out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike," Hermione muttered looking at it.

"Who are you?" They heard a voice say.

They looked up to see Jake pointing a shotgun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake," Sam commanded as the three dropped the shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked them.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" Dean questioned the sheriff.

" You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

"What are you on about?" Jake asked.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what I'm talking about," Dean told him.

Andrea ran up to them,"Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit," Hermione said looking at the lake,"pissed-off indeed."

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does," Sam told Jake.

Jake glanced at Sam,"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," Hermione folded her arms.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane," Jake told them.

Dean retorted back,"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea questioned him.

Hermione watched as Lucas ran to the lake hearing Hake reply,"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

Hermione ran after the boy ignoring the others. Se took off her jacket, pants and shirt with magic to reveal a bikini. She called the boy,"Lucas!" Te others ran up to the dick. Lucas leaned over the side reaching for a toy solider in the water.

"Lucas!" Hermione shouted again.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea screamed.

A hand comes up and pulled Lucas into the water. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. Jake stopped seeing Peter's head. Hermione dived in. Shortly after the Winchesters joined in.

"Oh my God!" Andrea took off her jacket to jump in.

"Andrea, stay there!" Sam told her.

"No! Lucas!" Andrea called.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" Hermione told her before diving under. She couldn't see him.

Hermione lifted her head up to see Jake take off his jacket as Sam and Dean dive back down. Jake went into the water.

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry," Jake talked to Peter trying to reason.

"Daddy, no!" Andrea yelled.

"Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me," Jake begged.

"Jake, no!" Hermione yelled.

Peter surfaced himself.

"Just let it be over!" Jake screamed he was dragged under.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea shouted. Hermione dived back under. She came back up holding Lucas. He wasn't moving.

* * *

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody," Hermione told Dean placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dean nodded," I know. How is our report?"

"You are showing worthy was. Don't waste it," Hermione told responded.

"Question, do you always wear bikinis?" Dean examined her.

"Sorry I was prepared," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Andrea walked up to them,"Hermione, Sam. Dean." Hermione smiled down at Lucas.

"Hey," Dean greeted.

Andrea told him happily,"

We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road."

Lucas was carrying a tray of sandwiches. Andreas placed a hand on Luca's shoulder,"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

Hermione got out a present wrapped up,"I also got you a gift. Not one you want to show to other muggles as yourself." Hermione had told Lucas of her magic.

"Thank you for everything. Do you have kids?" Lucas asked as Andrea took the gift from him.

Hermione kneeled down smiling sadly,"unfortunately, my husband died before the stork could deliver. However, I am related to a bunch of kids."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked his mother.

Andrea smiled and kissed his head,"Of course."

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean to Lucas.

Hermione smiled at Dean as he returned a smile back.

"How you holding up?" Hermione asked Andrea.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea told her.

Hermione sighed,"Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea shook her head,"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

Andrea came up and kissed Dean. Hermione looked away not wanting to see it. Under his breath Sam muttered,"green eyed witch."

"Thank you," Andrea thanked Dean. Dean scratched his head and goes around the car,"Hermione, Sam, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Sam got in the passengers seat and Hermione got into the back.

They smiled at Andrea and Lucas. Lucas was waving goodbye.

"Come on boys! You still need to impress me!" Hermione smirked.

"Haven't we already?" Sam asked.

"That was an easy one," Hermione chuckled.

Sam looked at Dean,"she is wicked."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Supernatural **

* * *

Dean woke up to see Hermione sleeping next to him. He smiled stroking her cheek gently not waking her. She was in the sleepwear and Dean stared remembering how Hermione fell asleep while they were talking on the bed. He fell after her. She was very beautiful. The other women he had encountered were what he described hot but that wasn't how he described the witch. She was beautiful and how could he admit that. She was a witch after all.

He had always be taught that witches were evil. That magic was evil. But know after meeting one, maybe not all of them were evil."

As the door opened, Dean slipped his hand under the pillow. He turned to see Sam entering the room carrying coffee and pastries.

"Morning, sunshine. Your beloved witch still sleeping?" Sam asked him.

"What time is it?" Dean ignored Sam's question. Sam already knew Hermione had some attraction to his brother.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five," Sam answered.

"In the morning?" Dean questioned looking back at the sleeping witch. If she was suppose to be evil than how could she look so peaceful.

"Yep," Sam replied. Dean pushed away a lock of Hermione's hair.

"Where does the day go?" Dean sat up,"Did you get any sleep last night?

SAM."

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours," Sam lied.

Dean looked him knowing the truth,"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV," Sam told him.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal," Sam watched as Hermione rolled over uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it is," Dean told him.

"Look, I appreciate your concern—"

Dean cut him off,"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." Sam shrugged. "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Sam crossed the room and sat on the other bed, and handed a coffee to Dean.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. Hermione...It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you," Sam said noticing a strange mark on Hermione.

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," Dean told him.

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?" Sam questioned looking up at Dean surprised. Dean shook his head."Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really," Dean said. Sam reached under Dean and Hermione's pillow pulling out a large knife for evidence.

Dean took back the long the knife back,"That's not fear. That is precaution."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue," Sam said. The mark was ticking him off. He grabbed Hermione's arm. He pushed her sleeve back. He showed Dean and himself a scar on Hermione's arms. It said,'mudblood'.

Dean stared at the scar. Dean's phone rang. Hermione woke up to see her arm being held and a dagger right next to her. She began screaming. Dean dropped the knife,"it's okay. We won't hurt you."

He answered the phone,"Hello?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" Dean asked having a phone conversation. Hermione stood up walking over to her mail. She opened a letter and read it. A tear fall from her eye.

"What is it?" Dean asked making Hermione believe he was talking to her. Hermione turned about to speak but realised he wasn't talking to her. It disappointed her somewhat. She tore up the letter sadly. She held

back her desire to cry right now.

* * *

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out," a guy named Jerry told them.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam guessed.

A man overhead them,"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie."

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off," Sam told the guy.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time," Jerry said shocking Sam.

"He did?" Sam asked stunned.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry obviously didn't know.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now," Dean answered.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

Dean laughed. Sam replied,"No, not by a long shot."

"So, who are you?" Jerry asked Hermione.

"She is Hermione, we sleep together," Dean answered for Hermione.

Hermione stepped on Dean's toes furious,"we do not! We shared a bed!"

"I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry told them.

They went into Jerry's office as he continued," I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry put a CD in a drive.

"Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

They listened to the recrding,"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction...may be experiencing some mechanical failure..." There was a loud whooshing sound.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurised somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked him.

"No, I don't," Jerry answered.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors," Sam told him. Hermione looked at Sam impressed.

"All right," Jerry smiled.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked him.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance," Jerry told the hunters.

Hermione smirked,"but I do." Hermione got out a document from the U.S President stating she could pretty much go into any governmental area and get any governmental information she needed. "I have met the President a couple of times."

* * *

Hermione and Sam were waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. As Dean exited an gorgeous woman walked past him.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hi," he smiled back. Sam looked at Hermione to see if she had her jealous reaction of looking away or giving a dirty look. She wasn't even paying attention, she wasn't even focusing on Dean. She was reading.

"You've been in there forever," Sam told Dean.

Dean showed him two ID cards,"You can't rush perfection."

"Homeland Security?" Hermione asked looking at them.

SAM took one of them,"That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times," Dean replied defending his idea.

They got in the car. "All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Hermione answered for Sam.

"Yeah?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Listen," Sam told him.

Sam put in the tape to hear a voice ,"No survivors!"

""No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," Dean stated.

"Got me."

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travellers," Hermione told him.

"Mm-hmm," was all Dean could responded with.

"Or remember flight 401?" Hermione quizzed him.

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights," Dean said looking at her. She really knew about these type of things.

Hermione nodded,"Right."

"Yep," Dean smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Maybe we got a similar deal," Sam suggested.

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked Sam.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey," Sam answered.

"Why him?" Dean wondered.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did," Hermione told Dean.

"What makes you say that?" Dean lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, I spoke to his mother," Hermione replied. "We know each other. She is a witch like me. And she told me where to find him."

* * *

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security," Max told them.

Hermione looked at him,"Right. Okay here is the thing.. You know what your mother is?" Max nodded. "You see I work for the U.S Department of Magic. We need to ask you some questions."

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" Sam questioned.

"Like what?" Max asked not surprised to see Hermione.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices," Dean listed.

"No, nothing," Max lied.

"Mr Joffey—" Dean said his name wrong.

"Jaffey," Hermione correct Dean.

" I'm sorry wicked witch, please don't send your flying monkeys to attack me. Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean asked. Max nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash," Max stated.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore," Max was struggling.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what."

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things," Max finally admitted.

"He was seeing things," Dean turned to Sam.

Hermione placed a hand on Max's shoulder comforting him,"okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please."

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him..." Max told her memorising the eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked again.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door," Max finished his story.

"Yeah. Unless he was a wizard which I doubt," Hermione said. Max shrugged.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam questioned.

Max gave him an odd look,"What are you, nuts?" Hermione chuckled as Sam tilted his head. "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

* * *

The Impala pulled up in front of a house.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C," Sam said. Hermione looked at the house.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are," Dean said. They got out off the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form. Wizard?" Sam asked Hermione.

She shook his head,"nah. His name isn't listed."

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked Sam pointing at the house. It was just a ordinary house. Mrs Phelps let them in.

Hermione glanced over a framed picture,"This is your late husband?"

Mrs Phelps nodded,"Yes, that was my George."

"And you said he was a...dentist? My parents are dentists," Hermione told her.

Mrs Phelps nodded,"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..."

"How long were you married?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen years," the woman answered.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam questioned.

Mrs Phelps looked at him weirdly,"

Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." The hunting trio gave each other a three-way stare.

The trio went out off the house. Sam said looking at Dean,"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense."

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage," Dean told Sam.

Sam nodded,"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

Hermione took them to a suit rental shop. Hermione changed back to the clothes she was wearing from the night when she met the Winchester brothers. Dean was having trouble with his tie.

Hermione walked up to Dean,"seriously? when was the last time you dressed up for your role?"

"Can't remember," Dean told her.

She put his tie on him. He watched her with a smirk. She looked up to see his eyes. She froze for a few seconds. Dean placed a hand on her cheek. She walked off awkwardly.

They went outside the shop. Sam

adjusted his collar.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," Dean said.

"No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance," Hermione examine him placing a hand on her hip.

Dean looked down at himself,"I hate this thing."

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked her.

They entered the warehouse and show their badges to the Security Guard. Hermione showed her nodded and lets them in. They walked around the plane wreckage; Dean pulled out a device and puts earbuds in his ears.

"What is that?" Sam asked looking at the device.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies," Dean told him.

Sam nodded,"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade," Dean grinned.

"Yeah, we can see that," Hermione laughed. Dean's grin disappeared.

Dean ran the EMF meter over a piece of wreckage with yellow duct covering it. Dean for an audible spike.

"Check out the emergency door handle," Dean told Sam. He scratched at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand."What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out," Sam told him. Hermione scraped some of the yellow dust off into a bag.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks," Hermione said into SAMs phone. She hang up and gave it to him,"All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker," Dean said.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job," Hermione replied.

"That sounds like just our luck," Dean said.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel," Sam looked at him. Hermione looked at Dean waiting for his reply.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass," Dean ordered Hermione.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off," Hermione said.

"God, we're never gonna make it," Sam sighed.

"We'll make it," Dean told him. Hermione smiled happily. Maybe the muggles knew what they were doing.

* * *

They rushed into the airport and check the Departure board.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes," Sam told Dean.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone," Dean told Sam. He picked up a courtesy phone. Hermione picked up a payphone callin the Department of Magic for her report.

She came back to the Winchesters to hear Sam say,"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane."

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second," Dean became wide-eyed.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," Sam told him.

"I know," Dean replied. Hermione zoned out. After everything... She hated planes. She hated planes. Dean looked just as anxious as her.

"Are you two okay?" Sam asked them.

"No, not really," they both answered.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean starting explaining.

"Flying?" Sam cut in.

"It's never really been an issue until now," Dean told Sam.

"You're joking, right?" Sam was astonished.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean really was scared.

"And I'm not use to muggle transport like planes that go up in the air. That's why I don't own a broomstick," Hermione confessed.

"All right. Uh, I'll go," Sam told her.

"What?" Hermione was shocked at his bravery.

"I'll do this one on my own," Sam said turning to Dean.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash," Dean ran his hands in his hair.

"Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here," Sam told him.

"Fine! I'll go! Can't be worse than a dragon!" Hermione shouted. All the muggles looked at her. She muttered loudly at the stares,"it's a roller coaster!"

Dean turned to Sam,"Come on! Really? Man..."

* * *

Hermione sat a few rows back from the brothers. She was reading a book trying to hide her nervousness. She closed her eyes at the turbulence. Hermione felt after awhile something pointed her way. She looked to see Dean pointing the meter at her.

He kneeled down,"well I found the prettiest creature on this plane."

She put her book on her lap and raised her eyebrow,"that doesn't make your grades go higher."

"Yes Miss Granger. Tell me what is my grade," Dean smiled up at her.

"About a B-" Hermione told him.

"Was last hunt not impressive?

"We weren't in danger," Hermione pointed out.

"Whatever, Sweetheart," Dean smirked at her.

"What happened to Wicked Witch?" She questioned his changed of name.

"You may be a witch but I now realise you aren't too bad. You're too sweet and hearty to be wicked," Dean told her. Hermione blushed forgetting she was suppose to be professional. But after last night this hunting trip really became unprofessional. Hermione blamed Dean.

Sam pulled his brother up,"get back to work and stop flirting with the witch."

"I think it was more sweet talking," Hermione opened her book.

Hermione watched as the copilot followed Amanda. She decided to go in too.

She went in to see Sam and Dean holding the copilot.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him," Amanda said.

"We are gonna talk to him," Dean said splashing holy water on the copilot's skin, which sizzle giving him scars.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda asked horrified.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain," Hermione told her.

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—" Amanda freaked out.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" Hermione asked looking at her.

"Okay. Okay," Amanda said before leaving.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him,"Dean said.

Hermione looked at the book and smirked. She chanted it instead,"

Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—"

The Copilot broke free briefly and hits Hermione. Dean managed to subdue him again. Hermione picked up where he left off. The copilot knocked Sam and Dean off again and pulled the tape off his mouth. He grabbed Hermione's arm with the scar pulling up her sleeve.

"I know what happened to your husband! He must have died screaming! Even now, he screams!" The possessed Copilot said darkly to her. Hermione felt her scar have a sharp pain. Dean recovered hitting the Copilot. Hermione couldn't move.

"Hermione!" Sam yelled.

Hermione read it again. He put down a d helped Dean pin down the Copilot. The Copilot kicked the book up the aisle.

"I got him," Hermione told Dean. A black shadow disappeared into a cent.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asked.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it," Dean declared.

The plane dipped violently. Dean splayed himself against the exit door, screaming. Hermione pulled out her wand the book came back to her. She was thrown onto Dean. He held onto her. Hermione read the rest of the exorcism. Hermione closed her eyes scared as Dean tugged her head into his plane began to level right.

Hermione opened her eyes wrapping her arms around him. Hermione pulled away blushing. "Um...thanks," Hermione awkwardly said.

"You did great," Dean told her.

"You did well too," Hermione told him. Hermione could get use to hunting. It wasn't that bad.


End file.
